Kingdom Atlantis
by Sable-Reiver
Summary: In which Sora is drafted to a government team who want to go to Atlantis through a...Star...gate? What the hell is an ATA gene anyway? Stargate AU drabble collection. RikuXSora With the general side pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: This story is a mash up of Stargate Atlantis and Kingdom Hearts. I own neither of them.

You do not need to have seen any of Stargate to understand the following drabbles.

Since I'm the only half of this drabble writing duo that can tell you what a Stargate even is, I'm going to close this collection to Reiver posts only.

* * *

It's Riku's last day at the hospital before he's going off to do some work for the government. True.

He's going to be leaving for another country tomorrow morning in order to train and assist medics in this third world country. Lie.

"You have got to be kidding me." Riku ran his fingers through his bangs, staring at the results in front of him. He threw it onto the desk; picking up the landline settled onto it's surface and dialed. "It's Riku…Yeah." He looked down at the sheet once more, certain of the pattern it showed him innocently. "I found one."

/\

Riku shut the door softly as he entered the room. "Hi, Sora. How are you feeling?" he asked, always the professional.

The man in the sick bed turned his head, smiling up at Riku more than happily. At least he knew the drugs were working. "You're pretty."

Riku took that to mean well and pulled up the visitor's chair beside the bed. "I know you're not very lucid right now, but I need you to think about something for me."

"C'n it be you?"

Again Riku ignored the comment. "You have a gene in you, a specific and rare gene that the government is in need of at this time."

"I just get m' jeans a' the store."

He sighed. "Will you please listen? There's something that is in your genetic makeup that the government has been looking for. I need you to consider helping."

"Sure."

"Thank you." Riku stood, taking a step towards the brunette's charts before his scrubs were tugged at harshly enough to make them stop.

"No." there was a moment of silent confusion before Sora spoke again. "I'll do it. I'll help."

Riku gently pried Sora's fingers off his clothes. "Alright. You need some rest first."

Sora nodded, retracting his arm and snuggling further into his sheets. "Mmmkay."

Riku went about pretending he had another reason to be here and when he left Sora's world had already faded to black.

/\

When Riku walked back into Sora's room it was three in the morning and Sora was awake. The brunette turned and smiled, definitely more lucid than hours previous when they had spoken. "Hello, Sora."

"Doctor."

Riku took his place in the visitor's chair again, finding it eases the patient to see a doctor act like a normal person. "Do you remember me coming in before?"

A nod.

"And asking if you would be willing to help out the government?"

"Which I will be."

Riku's eyebrows rose, impressed and surprised. "Didn't think you'd remember that much honestly."

Sora shrugged as if he was used to surprising people like this all the time. And who knows, maybe he was. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning is the earliest transport but we're in no rush. You might want to take another day or so, you just got your appendix removed." He assessed Sora before going back and checking the charts. "You'll be discharged tomorrow, go see your family and say bye, you'll be gone for at least a month and until we're up in the air you have every right to walk away."

Sora nodded his understanding and smiled, watching as Riku made his was towards the door. "Thanks, Doc."

"It's Riku."

/\

They left on Thursday, Sora not once looking back towards his life here in the city or looking unsure of his decision.

"Last chance." Riku had warned as they walked out onto the tarmac and towards the helicopter waiting specifically for them.

"Not on your life." The brunette brushed past him, looking awed at the craft before them, eyes raking over it appreciatively.

And so it was. They flew to the arctic together and Sora was granted clearance on what only the best and the brightest have known before.

"Stargate?"

Riku stopped in the middle of his explanation, turning towards the brunette and removing his glasses. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Sorry!" he waved his hands in front of him as if trying to form some sort of shield. "I've been listening, it's just a lot to take in." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, not only can we travel to other planets _with_ sentient life, but we can do it in a matter of seconds by going through a _Stargate_ which is all due to an ancient race of, what, super-geniuses?"

"They were just more advanced." But besides that Riku had to admit that Sora was more impressive than he first figured. Not only was he paying attention and retaining the information, but he comprehended it as well.

"More advanced?" Sora looked at him like he was being particularly slow. "They figured out a way to travel between worlds using a sort of telephone number and, thanks to their technology, convinced most of our people that there were numerous gods but they're just a little further ahead then we are. After all they were only able to do this, what did you say? When the Egyptians were building the pyramids?"

Riku had to laugh at that, after all it did sound quite ridiculous when described like that. "Well, yes."

"Either way, the part I don't get is how I factor in."

"Do you remember that gene of yours I mentioned?" Sora nodded after a moment. "Well we call it an ATA gene - Ancient Technology Activation. It's a gene that the Ancients possessed that can activate their technology that they didn't want used by anyone else."

"Okay, the acronyms are a bit much."

"Initializations."

"I hate you." But the glare Sora used wasn't harsh and there was a twitch at the edge of his mouth that looked a lot like the suppression of a smile.

"Now. Have I mentioned ZPM's?" Riku couldn't help but smirk at the groan the brunette let slip out. "This initialization is short for-"

And suddenly, Sora wondered if he didn't make an egregious oversight.

* * *

**A/N:** For those who need a glossery here it is:

**Stargate:** A circular wormhole generator that allows people to travel large distances in seconds once it has connected to another Stargate.

**Chevron:** The Stargate is surrounded by a series of symbols known as Chevron's. In the Milky Way Galaxy you dial 7 symbol "telephone numbers" that allow you to pick the planet that you wish to travel to. In order to jump to a different galaxy 8 symbols are required. Though there are only 2 Stargates known to be able to accomplish this.

**ATA gene**: Ancient Technology Activation gene

**Ancients:** A very advanced race that build the Stargate network and everything that goes along with it.

**ZPM:** Zero Point Module – a very powerful and long lasting energy source. It is capable of powering cities and is the only thing powerful enough to generate a wormhole from one galaxy to another.

I will try my hardest to explain everything you need to know easily and in story. This is just for oversights or referencing.

-_Reiver_


	2. Chapter 2

Life through the Stargate was not all that Sora had thought it would be; a new galaxy, aboard a lost city, surrounded by access to new worlds and their citizens, and there was all that, in moderation. What Sora had only mildly contemplated before: long periods of time spent stuck in Atlantis.

When the team successfully made it to Atlantis the action that surrounded them was nonstop and exhilarating. Not days after Sora had to switch from high gear into below low. Now, there were always things that needed to be done - codes and writings to decipher and wings of the city to explore – but Sora had been brought aboard for his genes, his connection to the technology that lead them here in the first place, which made him essentially useless currently.

Kairi, the doctor in charge of the Atlantis mission, had been a great help in getting Sora settled into a niche that had him actively working as well as settling into his new life on Atlantis. He was given a sort of routine that allowed his new life to be built around it.

Sora's mental structure lasts months.

The Atlantis team is busy trying to find an Alpha planet, a planet where they could escape to if anything on the city went wrong, when it happens.

Sora's off-world team is sitting in the conference room, Kairi pacing as we try to come up with planets that we've already been to, and suddenly Sora can't breath.

He excuses himself, shaking as he runs out into the hallway and stumbles as close to the nearest empty wing as he can before he curls into himself on the floor. Sora focuses all his energy on breathing in and breathing out but can't seem to will himself to calm down.

It is questionable, how long Sora sat there, somewhere between minutes and hours, he was sure, but whatever strange fluctuations time seemed to be doing around him stopped when someone crosses his path, crouches before him and asks in a soft voice, "Can I touch you?"

Sora nods because he hadn't even realized that he really wanted someone tangible and there until the person had said something. He looks up from his knees as _Riku_ of all people leans in and hugs him.

The panic still rages on and his breathing is still abnormal, but Sora finds that it's a little bit easier to take each breath and that the attack is slowly receding.

Riku is repeatedly mumbling _Row, Row, Row Your Boat _in his ear as if it's something precious and by his tenth run through Sora is coherent enough to giggle at the prospect.

He fits himself a little tighter against Riku's waist and breaths in the familiar scent of earth and life as opposed to the stale air that circulates Atlantis. "Couldn't think of anything better?"

It's not said mockingly so Riku doesn't respond like it is. "It's repetitive and I was sure you'd know it."

Sora pulls out of the embrace with surprising ease, based on how tightly Riku had been holding him, and simply looks at the other man. It's not often, but sometimes Sora seriously forgets that Riku is a doctor and actually knows what to do in situations like these. Instead of openly marveling Riku's abilities he simply nods his head and gestures for help off the floor.

Riku rolls his eyes but complies anyway.

"Can we get some water?" Sora asks, leaning half on his companion.

The smile on Riku's lips is audible when he responds. "Sure."

* * *

-_Reiver_


End file.
